ctOS Mind
by stefano.fredb
Summary: Image as Haruhi back again, The world now under control with super computer called ctOS, the only man can access that is the man called Aiden Pearce


** New Story C'ome, This Story About Aiden Pearce has Now in Chicago to Stopped Underworld Who use ctOS Illegaly, as Haruhi Phone has been Hacked by Aiden Pearce, Haruhi now Confused what is ctOS, they now had fly to Chicago find out Information About ctOS as they must face again Hacked Traffic Light, Blackout Suddenly, Stopped train Suddenly at Middle of Train Track, & Hacked Radio Car, to Survive that, they must Buy phone that Tech and Work more Like Aiden Pearce Iphone, is possibly Haruhi now back to her old school & know her friend.  
I Do not Own Watch Dogs & Haruhi Series, Watch Dogs Must be Ubisoft Montreal & The Haruhi is in Hand of Kyoto Animation.**

* * *

**Waiting For The Sign**

**Chicago River, ****Chicago, ****I****llinois, U****S****A**

**Aiden Pearce  
**

**23:10 AM, 30 July 201****2**

A Flashes Night of Chicago, Aiden Pearce has A message that he must help T-Bone to escape before he gotten catch by several Mobster who armed only a Pistol, "Pearce, i cannot escape this Shit!, you must hack something to Provoke them like sounding a Car Alarm or Something that Provoke People" said T-Bone as he in the back of door as he see several Moobster try find & kill T-Bone, as Aiden move to Camera Generator so he can see a park with 5 Mobster, Aiden has Hacked Pagani Huayra Alarm that result is making A Loud Noise from Ornaments Pagani Huayra, this cause 4 Mobster Move to That Pagani to check who did that, then T-Bone move to Behind The Tree, he see 3 Mobster Breaking a Pagani Huayra glass who check inside Pagani, then Aiden Hack Lamborghini Aventador Ornaments, cause 1 Mobser Check It, the Aiden Silent killing the 1 Mobster who checking Lamborghini Aventador, "Thanks for Your hel..., FUCK!, MOBSTER SHOOT US!" Said T-bone as 4 Mobster Firing their Handgun at Aiden & T-bone from top, Aiden then Dispacthed 3 Mobster using his Berreta M92FS, As T-Bone Kill 1 Mobster armeds Glock-18C, "You better Get Away, there is my car" Said Aiden As he Pointed His Grey Ford Taurus, "Take this Key" said Aiden ask he gave A Ford Taurus Car key, T-Bone Accept that & he Enter the Taurus & Escape, as Cop now Invetages what happen in Tunnel, Aiden just go Outside as he see A Helicopter, "WHERE YOU GONNA GO, HUH!?" Said A Pilot In The Helicopter, But Aiden Decline as He Hacked Helicopter Egine that Cause Helicopter Lose their Maneuver and Crash A Hotel, Then Aiden Back To Tunnel as Cop are come from Both Right And Left, then Aiden Active Car Block that cause A Serial Fatal Crash for Police, Aiden then move to park as Cop Surrounding him, then Aiden Touch A Light Button in his Profiler that Cause Blackout Suddenly, Cop cannot see him but Aiden Can See Them, He fire His M92FS At Cop Leg, result Injury for Unlucky Cop, then Aiden Hijack Speed Boat and Escape as The Ligth in Chicago Back On. "Suspect has been Escape!" said the Injury Police, Then Aiden now Hacked a Police Computer, but Hacked into Uknown Japan Computer.

**North High, Nearby Kobe, Japan**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**05:21 PM 30 July 2012**

Haruhi got Watch TV About A Something Happen In Chicago City, "As Sound of Gunfire, the cop was found a man Called Aiden Pearce, but because Blackout Suddenly, Aiden Pearce Has Escape, I'm now Talking with One Of The Cop" said the Reporter as she moved to A Blue Policeman, "So what Blacklout because of Fail Electric or Something?" said Reporter to A Policeman "Well, Aiden has A Abillities Hacking by use his Profiler, we try hacked Aiden Phone but his phone is Too Hard to be Hack, that cause Aiden can Control All ctOS in Chicago like Traffic Light, A Brand New Called CtOS Wall was Release due Dead Of Joseph Demarco caused by Aiden Pearce by changed CtOS Security Camera into Anti Profiler Camera" said The Policeman, "So, Aiden Pearce Is Dangerous man? Does he is?" ask Reporter to Policeman "Yes, he is Dangerous, but he didn't kill any Civillian, he just kill People who has violated other people, mostly he kill Criminal, Mobster, & Other Evil People" said the Policeman as Kyon Appeared Haruhi, "So what this Repoter talking about?" ask Kyon, "I Think he talking About Happen in Chicago" answerd Haruhi as watch TV, "So We Should check?, i belive that not Alien or something, this is Talking about Mysterious Man called Aiden Pearce," said Kyon, "Who is Aiden Pearce?" ask Haruhi, "He Is American Civillian who turned into Skilled Hacker, born in Northen Ireland, he target is killing people who hurting other people & his family, now he can access Chicago CtOS" said Kyon, "So what these "CtOS" Mean? Are they alien or something?" ask Haruhi, Kyon shook his head" No, Is Super Computer that control all city entire information network, Also the mean of ctOS is Central Operating System" he said , then Haruhi confused, as she heard mean what could Aiden Pearce can access Chicago ctOS, then she go to her computer and find Information how Aiden Pearce can access ctOS, suddenly her computer was Hacked & Totally Error, "Ahhh... Fuck" said Haruhi herself as A appeared error box with word "Your computer has been Hacked by Aiden Pearce Profiler", "What Happen?" said Mikuru as appeared Haruhi, "My Computer now has been Hacked by Aiden Pearce" Answerd Haruhi, "Aiden Pearce? I never hear that people" ask Mikuru as she Confused who is Aiden Pearce, "we should Flight to Chicago, there is our Private Plane in Nishinomiya Airport, that should help us to flight into Chicago" said Haruhi, the Mikuru accept that, as Haruhi report to all her friend, "This Is Haruhi Suzumiya, now we will Flight to Chicago to find out Information about ctOS & Also we will discover A Mysterious man called Aiden Pearce, this guy are category as mysterious man, as SOS Bridage about Alien or Supernatural, now we turned it into article about ctOS & also hunt Criminal, just like i watch TV That Aiden Pearce doesn't kill Civillian as Rather he kill Villain People & People who hurt his family, that will be we working with Aiden Pearce, plus we will hunt down Villain people who use ctOS Illega(static)", "ctOS? What that mean and who is Aiden Pearce?", as suddenly a sound of man with glitch could hear, "Cities of the world(static), we are Dedsec(static), you are hurt & lies, it is time to hear a true(static), You can be hack, someone inside the network(static), we has see him, he is not Dedsec, & we not defend him(static), he is true(static), that ctOS Network is clause(static), and you are Bora bora(static), one man has to be exactly what we have warned you about(static), now its time to wake up" the voice was ending with static with haruhi voice is back on"(static) , so we are going flight to Chicago" said Haruhi as she turn off the Radio message around the school, "so we will flight to Chicago?" ask Yuki, "Umm, yes, we are going there to help Aiden Pearce

* * *

**Whew that enough for me but still be awaiting, i'm now interesting about Haruhi Suzumiya beside i waiting Upcoming game Called WATCH_DOGS, Bu Don't worry, There is another chapter that im going to work.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
